The Eleven Apostles
According to the early Holy Pslams, the Eleven Apostles were the eleven High Elven Sons of Julius who were slaughtered in a massacre reportedly done by humans who had ventured into the territory known as The Blackwald from the Kingdom and Empire of Arathor some time in 1500 A.F. Though testimonies vary on a case-by-case basis, it is widely believed (especially by the House of Julius and its disciplines) that the Eleven Apostles were murdered due to their intolerant views on immigration in the Northern Territories, as well as their blatant expressions of xenophobia and fascist-ideology. Other claims dispute this theory, stating that humans became a widely-viewed scapegoat, when in fact, it had been rogue individuals whose ties were branched within the House of Britannicus. Origins and Terminology The Holy Pslams refer to the Eleven Apostles as a whole, yet also express interest in each men particular as an individual. The original "Eleven Apostles" are known to have been real men who were later partially-deified following their deaths, and subsequently, became figureheads for the House of Julius during a long-stretched period of radicalisation by the house which exemplified its fascist ideals. In modern usage, the story of the Eleven Apostles often is associated with bolder statements of xenophobia and nationalism. The Death of the Eleven Apostles The Eleven Apostles were reportedly murdered en masse around 1500 A.F, each man a descendant of the House of Julius and a missionary prior-to their death. At the time, the House of Julius was well-known for sending its sons out into northern-most provinces - specifically, Augustaminca and Praevalita - in order to preach the Holy Pslams and the gospel which they had established the house's principles upon. The story states that the Apostles were traveling in a group back from their time spent as missionaries in the province of Augustaminca, the duration of which was spent spreading their ideology and with attempts to convert smaller villages to practicing their philosophical code which would later become known as "Astfal". Mid-way through their travel from the city of Mundo towards Arabis, a southbound route, they group was reportedly confronted by a collection of men hailing from the Kingdom of Arathor who were travelling through Quel'Thalas to congregate in the province of Sinn'mearnu to speak with the Dominus to decide upon whether or not a small plot of land in The Blackwald would be opened for temporary excavation. Already on-edge concerning human interaction, the apostles attempted to move quickly away from conflict, yet were instead stopped and accused of being scouts which were sent to kill the humans in an act of cunning and betrayal. The revised Holy Pslams states: "Yea, these short-ears did come forth; and when confronted the docile Sons drew back, tremouring in fear, for the voices of those men whose names do stain an Elf's tongue with vileness and scorn did scream and shout, their voices echoing through shagbark, a hate which that of only their resentful kind could translate. Thus, they came forth with brazen accusation; and, shocked at what words messengers from the Inferno did bring, the Sons quickly attempted to escape, for the loud and the rage-filled barbarians knew not whom they did seek to destroy." Convinced that the Apostles were the beginning of a plan to murder the scouting party, the leader of the mission, Darius Williams, was said to have ordered the organised death of the entirety of the group. Once word of the murders had reached Constantinian, the humans had already retreated back into Southern Quel'Thalas, knowing fully that they would have been tried by the Northern Territories if they had not. Martyrdom The bodies of the Apostles were not found until what is said to be a "fortnight or so" later. Their discovery was done by a boy local to Arabis who had been with friends in the woods near the outskirts to the village. Upon the group's arrival, the boy's friends fled back to the main city, detailing their find to the Consul before the message was finally delivered by horseback a few days later to the capitol. Once Julius was aware of the situation, he immediately ordered that each man subject to what he defined as a "horrific carry of injustice mistaken for its counter" to be deified and made into what many scholars today believe as a reasonably important subject. From this turn of events did come the truth in the name 'apostles', for each man listed would come to influence the House of Julius and its formation further with each individual flare known throughout their lives. Identity of the Eleven Apostles Though the Holy Pslams cannot be trusted to verify factual sources other than what is stated to be entirely true through other historical data bases, what is known is that the Eleven Apostles were men who did live during the time and prior-to when the story is said to have taken place. Among them were: * Lissandrion "John" Loveheart * Francias D'lanastion * Alexandros Meridian * Leviathas D'lanastion * Nameer Hammerstop * Suetan Firestarter * Anglicano Forestheard * Raefael Shore * Picassius Julianus * Atlian Maximus * Archivan D'lanastion Category:House of Julius